You're perfect
by forever-gillian
Summary: Jade has been receiving certain messages. She doesn't want Beck to know it, but when she decides she can't stand it anymore, will Beck be able to do something?/One shot.


Jade's POV

I take my pear phone off my pocket. It's been buzzing the whole day, and now I'm starting freaking out.

I check my inbox hoping that it's Beck, or Cat, or even that annoying Vega. I really do.

But, no, I'm not that lucky. It's again this person calling me rude things. I don't know who is, because the only thing that appears is "private number". It irritates me. Like… why am I receiving these kind of messages?

I know I'm bad and blah blah blah… but this is way too much. I don't like being called stupid, or ugly, or bitch… and more things that aren't appropriate at all to say out loud.

I open the message and read it. "Hey, you little whore, you better leave Beck, because he doesn't love you. And you know why? Because you're ugly and fat and you don't deserve him". Oh my God. Am I fat? Am I ugly? And the worst thing… doesn't Beck love me?

I stopped listening to what Sikowitz was saying when I received this one. I look up at him. He's saying something about improvisation or something, but I don't really listen to him at all. I'm too concentrated on what this person just called me. Why does this have to happen to me?

I get up and walk out of the classroom, interrupting Sikowitz's lesson and making everyone there look at me weirdly.

I don't care. I just want to run away and not let anyone see my tears. I'm not fat and ugly, am I? No, this idiot is just messing with me. I'm better than them.

I approach my locker and open it. I almost sink my head in it. I don't really want anyone to see me like this. I'm so upset. I can't hold tears back. I feel… bad, really bad. No one should call things like those to anyone. And you know what? This is not the first time this happens to me. I've been getting messages like these for a long time, but lately, it's become even worse.

I haven't told anyone. Not even Beck. I don't want to worry or concern him. He's so protective over me, and he would freak out if he knew it.

I move my books inside my locker, with no reason at all. I just do it. I'm not thinking of it, actually. My mind can only focus on those words. Fat… ugly… whore… Beck doesn't love you.

I have a lot of doubts. I don't want to lose him. I know he wouldn't leave me, but what if what this person keeps telling me is true? Just think of it for a moment. What would I do without Beck? I… I… don't know.

I hear steps coming to where I am, but I don't pay attention. I don't want to. Or I can't, I should say.

I'm standing with half head inside my locker when I feel an arm over the lower back of my back. Just with this sign, I know it's Beck. It's the only one that usually puts his hand there. Besides, he's the only one allowed to.

I sigh loudly. He pulls me apart from my locker and makes look up at him. He shuts the door of the locker with scissors and places his fingers under my chin.

"Baby, why are you crying?" he asks with a concerned tone.

"I am not crying", I say to him. He arches an eyebrow and puts that "Are-you-kidding-me?" look. "Ok, I am.

"Why, Jade? Tell me, and I'll help you", he whispers. I don't want to tell him, but when I look into his eyes, I feel like I can trust him. He gives me the needed strength to do whatever I want.

"I've getting messages from an anon… and they're not good, precisely. They call me things like… fat and ugly, and bitch… and…" I doubt. Should I tell him what this person is saying to me about Beck and I? If I do it, it might make Beck doubt, and I don't want that to happen.

"Like what?"

"Like you don't love me", I finally say. I can't hide my sad face. He takes me into his arms and surrounds me with them. It feels warm and safe. No one can hurt me here. Beck's here to protect me. I can feel it.

"Don't listen to these people, my Jade. You're beautiful, and perfect, and hot", the last part makes me smirk, "and I love you more than anything, babe. I would even die for you".

"Don't say that. I would never let you". He looks at me while running his thumbs over my cheeks to clean my tears up. I stare at him while he's doing it. He looks so perfect.

"We'll change your phone number so these people can't send you any messages and I'll love you forever, babe. Forever". He caresses my face, moving his hand to my neck. I lean up to kiss him. He makes me happy. And I love it and him. I couldn't ask for more. He's all I need.

His lips fight with mine, looking for entrance, and when they find it, Beck closes the gap between us and gets tighter around me. I can even feel his abs.

I need him. I want him. I love him.

* * *

**This one is also a one shot. I was requested with this idea, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoy guys xoxo**


End file.
